This project was designed to study modes of counseling for female patients (90) with cancer of a reproductive organ. Women with gynecological cancer are assessed to determine levels of anxiety, depresssion and problems in social functioning. Subsequently, patients are randomly assigned to one of three (3) modes of counseling: group counseling (8 sessions), individual counseling (8 sessions) or the standard counseling normally available in response to patient request. The psychological state of patients is reassessed immediately after counseling and one (1) year later. Initial data confirms that these women do experience anxiety, depression and impairments in social adjustment. The project seeks to determine the effectiveness of specially designed structured group counseling as an alternative to the most costly and possibly less effective individual counseling. The group counseling format includes information about cancer provided by medical staff and positive health strategies such as progressive relaxation, diet and exercise. Thus the group offers patients concrete guidance while utilizing a therapeutic mode of mutual support. In a group, patients share fears, anxieties and questions. More reticent members gain as they identify with the more verbal. The repetitive nature of group interaction promotes the integration of information and use of positive health strategies. Patients support each other in adjustment to physical changes and the process of setting goals for their future. At this time 33 women have completed counseling. Conclusions regarding differential influence of counseling await the accumulation of a sample of appropriate size. This will be accomplished within the first 3 months of the second year. If successful, this study will establish a model for counseling that is both effective and economical.